The Secret Circle: Season Three
by Koritsune
Summary: Fanmade season 3 for TSC, continuing the Fanmade Season 2 by beauty from blackpool, previously known as flower gettin' lady (with permission and one of the original writers). Follow the Circle and their new friends on this new adventure as they try to unravel the long forgotten secrets of magic, the Spirit World and demon kind - all while trying to graduate from high school. R


**Author's Note:** Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for fellow writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Come on Cassie…" Diana said as she rang the Cassie's doorbell for what she believed to be the tenth time. Despite how familiar she was with the house she never quite liked its antique look, especially since Jane's death.

"Maybe she's just not home" Jake suggested, in a reassured tone. Not wanting to wait much longer he proceeded to open the door himself "well we can always just walk in since the door's open anyway."

"What are you talking about?" as Diana spoke she heard the door click and open. Not believing what she saw, she turned to Jake, seeing the tail end of his hand gesture. A clear sign of his magic being the cause. "Cassie isn't going to be happy when she hears about this Jake." She continued in an accusing tone.

"Well, I don't think she invited us over to help just to spite us, if she didn't want our help she wouldn't have asked in the first place." Not wanting to argue with Jake, she sighed, gave up and entered inside the house with him. _Cassie I'm sorry but were coming in._ using the mind link which connected herself to Cassie.

Cassie, turned trying her best to resist the urge to wake from her peaceful sleep, _Cassie really, where are you? _Finally Cassie gave in and slowly opened her eyes, surprised to hear Diana's voice so early in the day._ Diana why are you… _It took only a moment for Cassie to realize what day it was and to see the time on her clock, clearly marking 2 pm._ Oh no the party, I'm so sorry I'll be right down!_ She said as she started her daily venture to the bathroom, doing her best to rush in order to properly greet her guests.

"She's on her way down now "Diana couldn't help but groan, she can't say she was surprised of Cassie being late to rise, but at the same time it was frustrating since she and Jake had gone out of their way to help with the setup for their birthday party "Well no need to delay any longer have you got the streamers?" Diana said as she put down her bag taking out some of the soft drinks they got earlier, and putting them in the fridge.

"No, Adam has the party decorations, I brought the food remember?" Jake said as he entered the kitchen, placing some items in the freezer then proceeding to open a few cabinets looking for a place to store the groceries. After trying several more Jake gave up finding a place and simply put the chips on the kitchen counter, assuming it would be an obvious enough for them. Upon placing the chips he turned around and sat on the counter, opening a small bag. "You know for a girl who lives alone, it surprises me that she's somehow managed to keep all her cabinets stored to the brim."

Cassie exited her shower hurriedly, quickly drying off and grabbed her Book of Shadows, from her bed – where she had stayed up late reading it the night before - and carefully placed it back into her usual hiding spot. Resuming her routine she quickly dressed herself in a white shirt and her favorite pair of blue jeans which matched the curves on her body perfectly. Satisfied with the result she resumed her track downstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Cassie spoke as she entered the kitchen – pleased to see Diana she went directly to her giving a big hug. "I'm sorry I was late, I was up late reading my book of shadows last night and sort of just lost track of time." Cassie explained.

"Really? Since when have you taken that much of an interest in magic Cassie?" Jake asked, finding the young witch's sudden interest bizarre.

Cassie smiled at this comment, "yeah well it's just with Melissa returning from her magic training tomorrow it got me thinking of how much better I could be if I applied myself, so I thought I'd read up on it a bit." She responded.

"That's not a bad idea, but if you're really curious you could ask Janett Monroe, she probably knows some things about magic as well." Diana suggested.

"Right because, the first person I would trust is a teacher replacing Sanders, that keeps asking weird questions about our circle." She responded. "In short, I don't trust her."

"Okay I'm sorry," noticing that she had inadvertently offended Cassie, "let's focus on why we came here, Okay? The first birthday party since I returned, celebrating the both of us!" Diana could feel the eye roll that came immediately after.

"Yeah, let's try not to make too big of a deal okay? It's a party and I'm sure we'll have fun…"

Diana retreated from her sister looking back at Cassie with confusion. "…But?" she said.

"I think Cassie's still not too keen on the whole you inviting the Balcoins over for the celebration Diana, you know since they did cause us quite a bit of trouble." Jake answered.

"Ahhh… the infamous Lucas and Ryder. We're back on this topic again?" Adam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes we are, because Diana won't admit how weird it is that they're coming."

"I never said it wasn't weird, I said we should invite them, I mean they've been pretty nice and apologetic, so we should at least give them a chance right?" Diana continued. "Even though Claire and Dylan are too far to come now I think it's a nice gesture. Besides, I think they deserve a chance to show that they've changed." Diana delved back into her bag and took out the disposable cups she bought and began putting them away in the cupboard above her.

"Look, all I'm saying is if all hell breaks loose because of them I gave you plenty of warning." Cassie paused noticing her new guest "Wait Adam how did you get in?"

"Oh, the door was open, so I just kind of walked." Adam paused. "Don't worry I closed it afterwards.

Upon hearing this Cassie sighed in frustration, "Seriously guys, can we drop the whole 'Hey let's unlock Cassie's door!' routine already." then a voice came in her head _It was Jake he used magic to open the door since you weren't coming to answer it, I guess we forgot to close it after we came in. _Cassie turned her attention to Jake, giving him a mild glare. "Look I'm sorry okay, but I have to get going now, Faye wanted to meet up." Jake answered, as he dismounted the counter and left through the door.

"Oh, is it about the baby?" Cassie asked looking to Diana. "Yeah, he talked about it a bit, I honestly don't know much about what's going on myself. Can you imagine being parents right now?" Diana replied.

"Yeah it's really hard to imagine, at least she'll have Melissa returning soon to help out, and with some kick-ass magic no less I'm sure." Cassie added. Adam flinched at Cassie's last statement, a reaction which was not missed by either of the sisters. Recalling that magic, especially advanced use of it had been a touchy subject for because of the Ancient Ones use of him "Adam I'm sorry I didn't know that was still a sore topic for you…"

"Just forget it okay!" Adam said in a more agitated tone, than he intended. "Let's just finish with the party decorations Okay? Before it ends up being too late." Cassie and Diana gave each other a short awkward glance before following Adam into the living Room and assisting him, continuing the party's setup.

TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Yay! I love that song!" The little bald girl said as she clapped for the nice flautist, congratulating his performance.

The musician smiled warmly at the little girl. Seeing patients - especially the younger ones – with a smile on their face always helped to make Damien's day. It was a shame that the hospital's atmosphere didn't help lighten up the mood. "Oh, play the one from the first day I heard you!" Further marking her excitement of her new found friend's talent.

"Ha-ha, alright. One Rolling in the Deep coming right up." And so the flautist resumed to play, his notes blending beautifully as they sounded. While the original song did not actually have a flute in its instruments, there was a certain elegance about the way it played which made the song sing just as beautifully – or so Damien believed. He certainly couldn't have been the only one to think so as the little girl he was entertaining would hum along with the few lines she knew. Once the song finally neared its climactic end, the girl bestowed Damien with another round of applause, demonstrating her amusement.

"Wow, that was so good Damien." The girl responded clearly in awe of the performance.

"Thanks Fiona," The young man replied with a smile." Anything for fans as loyal as you." He continued exaggeratedly, happy to play along with the hospital patient.

The door opened and a female in white uniform entered the room; a doctor no doubt - Damien thought to himself. "Sorry, to interrupt I'm the doctor on call I just need to look at her charts." After a nod of acknowledgement from Damien, she continued to the machines Fiona was connected to, the Doctor triple checked all of them and wrote in her notes while doing so.

"Well, your body is recovering much faster from the last chemotherapy session than I expected," The doctor claimed. "Especially considering your last session was a week ago." She announced, while reading her charts again.

"It's all thanks to Damien and his magic flute!" The girl swore with a shiny grin. The doctor chuckled at her enthused response, and put her hand on the child's shoulder – giving a gentle rub.

"It's always nice to see the positive effects of music isn't it?" She responded her head turned to Damien.

"It sure is, all part of the reason why I volunteered." Damien announced continuing with the upbeat atmosphere which had appeared in the room. Reaching out his hand, he continued to speak. "Hi I'm Damien Sage, I'm a member of the new music volunteer program."

"And I am Dr. Emily Glaser," her tone showing a genuine interest in the new comer. "It's very nice to meet you." She replied as they shook hands to formally introduce themselves. "Well, it seems to me you are doing a fine job."

"I sure hope so," Damien said. Turning his back to the girl. "Fiona, I'm going for lunch now, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He explained as he was putting his flute back into its case.

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer, please, please, please?" The girl asked begging him to stay, with the determination that only a child could possibly possess.

Emily grinned. "Looks like you have quite the fan, Damien. How about you play one more song to her and I'll keep a spot reserved for you in the cafeteria. You know how crowded it gets at this hour."

Damien continued to stare at the young girl, her eyes shining brightly with an expectation that was so potent he could not possibly deny her wish. "Okay, one more song Fiona but that's it alright?"

"Yeay!" The little girl cheered all too eager to hear more of the musician's talent.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"BOTH OF YOU THAT'S ENOUGH!" The blonde woman screamed, surprised by her sudden outburst. After a long teachers conference the last thing she needed was to be welcomed by a flock of flying books which were successfully knocking down bookshelves creating a sprawl of them across the floor of her library.

Lucas and Ryder lowered their heads in shame while floating up against the wall, growing worried of the likely bruise they would feel the next day. "Look I'm sorry, but you said we should practice more and that's exactly what we did." Lucas began to explain.

Ryder merely gave a scoff to his brother's answer. "I'm sorry we? You were the one who made the spell and casted it, I only brought you the Sage because I thought it was for the spell we were SUPPOSED to be practicing." Ryder retorted.

The force which was suspending the two Balcoins suddenly gave out, dropping the two of them on the floor with force. "So enlighten me what was this spell that managed to topple several bookshelves."

"I'm sorry Janett, Ryder was just talking about how it was annoying to put all the books away one by one and he said we should just use magic to do it." Lucas explained, while attempting to mask the accusatory tone which was clearly directed to his brother.

"I was obviously joking!" Ryder replied, clearly offended by his brother's words.

Janett sighed, when she had first agreed to tutor two of Sanders' latest students this was certainly not what she had in mind. She had hoped for a couple of young witches who would take training seriously much like herself – not a couple of juveniles. "Need I remind you that you are in a PUBLIC library?! What were to happen if someone just walked in on the flying books?"

"… Umm special effects?" Lucas replied hesitantly. The answer meriting a light smack from Janett, nothing which could actually cause him harm but enough to get her point across. But, both the Balcoins knew that if she wanted to she could hurt them.

"Okay, now you two put all these books and shelves away. And once you're done we can close up and then…" Janett's punishment was interrupted by the phone ringing." and then we will resume your magic lessons." Janett rushed to her office inside the library taking a brief moment to breathe before answering the phone. "Hello Chance Harbor Library,"

"Hello Janett, how are the kids treating you today?" Hearing an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line, bringing back a set of nice memories. She chuckled briefly before responding "I swear if I was anywhere near as an immature student as either of them, I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out of a window."

"Ha-ha, this coming from my star student? I thought you could handle anything." Before Janett could formulate a response she heard a crash outside her door, pushing aside the blinds which shielded the room from outsiders she saw yet another bookshelf topple due to magic. "Clean up the library WITHOUT using magic." She said in a frustrated tone.

"I told you she'd get angry if we did that." Ryder lightly whispered to his brother, picking a book off the ground and promptly placed it on a shelf.

"Oh, like you were really objecting, I have to make so many of the decisions around here it's ridiculous." Lucas replied to his brother.

Ryder hesitated a moment before responding "That's not…" stopping, realizing there was a certain truth to what had been said. "Okay, you MAY have a point." Ryder was after all more of an individual to critique Lucas' decisions then to actually make them himself.

"Well I have to admit, the job has its merits." She spoke while looking at the siblings' dynamic, almost admiring it. "But the Circle you mentioned certainly doesn't trust me. I don't see how we're going to be able to get what we want at this rate."

"Just relax Janett," Sanders said re-assuredly. "Besides we still need to find two more witches before we can actually do anything about it right?"

"I suppose you're right, and in the mean time I have to deal with these two."

"I'm sure you'll do well Janett."

"I sure hope so. See you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, she stared at the tornado of a mess left behind by her pupils. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Janett?_

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"How is it going back home?" Melissa asked as her teacher finished his call.

"Well, Lucas and Ryder seem to be making Janett crazy," Sanders replied. "Then again, craziness is a relative concept so I wouldn't worry."

Melissa chuckled and looked out of the window admiring the cavernous scenery. Despite having been living in the Grand Canyon for weeks she still greatly admired its rough beauty.

"We've been exploring this place for weeks and I still can't believe I'm actually here," Melissa said with a grin. "Building secret magical hide-outs certainly has its perks."

"Indeed, my young apprentice," Sanders said with a short laugh.

Melissa rolled her eyes and laughed longer. The young witch was filled with excitement when she first heard that the final part of her training would take place in the Grand Canyon. Of course she did not think he meant literally IN the Grand Canyon. They spent their days inside a magical bunker which was heavily fortified with many defensive spells making it an excellent safe house. There was enough food inside to last a Circle for at least a month, although the choice of food was poor in Melissa's opinion - not that one could really complain. She couldn't help but think back of the day Sanders first showed her the secret bunker…

On their first day they climbed to the peak of one of the cliffs inside, the wind was very powerful at the peak since there was little to stop it, thankfully Sanders had already cast a spell to ensure the wind would not topple them. It was here that Sanders chanted a spell in the navajo native american language and the surface beneath their feet opened like a lock-unlock spell.

The next day, Sanders took her to visit several archeological sites of the Ancient Pueblo people and to teach her a bit of their shamanistic magic. In their lessons Melissa learned that like with most Native American magic branches, the Ancient Puebloan witches didn't learn how to bind their family bloodlines through circles despite having a lot of cooperation and teamwork in their community. Like most Native American branches the Pueblan witches specialized in a subset of nature magic - in this case earth and stone. It's unclear if it was because they specialized in earth and stone magic that they lived in the Grand Canyon or if it was because they lived in the Grand Canyon that it was their specialization but either way it was the reason they had managed to easily carve countless towns and outposts in the face of the hard-rock canyon.

Returning back to the present moment Melissa looked at her godfather with worry as she remembered their conversation of the day before.

"Are you sure you have to leave Chance Harbor so soon after we return?" She asked again. "There is strength in numbers, and I would hate it if something happened to you now that you lost most of your magical artifacts."

"I appreciate your concern but you have to finish the last part of your senior year in Chance Harbor so you can graduate properly," Sanders said. "I managed to use my academic credentials to say you were home schooled these last few months but you have to be officially tested by a school and if we postpone your return for much longer you will have to repeat your senior year." He finished explaining, pausing for a short moment. "Something neither of us wishes you to experience I'm sure." Adding in a small chuckle.

Melissa shuddered. "Oh God, no. But still, I don't like the idea of leaving you behind while you track Rene Talbot by yourself. You may have been able to overpower him before but as things stand now his personal magical artifact collection is bigger than yours and he's a pureblood witch. Are you sure you couldn't use some backup?"

"Backup is always useful," The half-witch conceded. "However, we both know that the peace Chance Harbor is currently experiencing is only the calm before the storm. Talbot made it perfectly clear that there is another Ancient One out there when we captured him last year and he admitted that the primordial demon has a so-called Grand Plan that involves your old Circle or at least Diana. I know you have your own responsibilities in Chance Harbor as does the rest of your friends but I am not going to wait this threat out," Sanders declared. "Last time we ignored the signs in front of us until it was almost too late and Balcoin nearly enslaved all of witch-kind. So, this time I am going to seek out our enemies, I am going to find out their endgame and when we are all ready, we are going to strike them first. Call it a pre-emptive strike. You just make sure everyone back in town is ready by the time I call you, which could take months, and if possible try to convince your old Circle to let Janett teach them a few spells. She tells me they are wary of her and additional training will come in handy when the time comes," He added.

Melissa nodded slowly before biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'll be able to convince them, my friends can be quite stubborn when they want to be. Besides, even if I'm successful are you sure this contingency plan of yours will work?"

Sanders nodded firmly while looking in her eyes. And Melissa believed him.

"Very well," She said with a sigh. "I will see what I can do. Just don't get yourself hurt or worse while you are searching for that ancient demon," She said as she hugged her godfather. "I still need you in my life."

Nicholas hugged her back as he smiled warmly. "Likewise."

TSC TSC TSC TSC

Once Damien arrived in the cafeteria he discovered the usual packed lunch crowd, with many among the sidelines looking for any available seat – much like himself. It took some time but he noticed the waving doctor shortly after his arrival and made his approach.

"I figured you wouldn't want to wait in line so I went ahead and got you some turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. Hope it's what you wanted." She said, pushing the tray towards him as he sat. "I even grabbed you an extra dessert but don't tell anyone okay?" she whispered.

Damien was surprised by the doctor's kind and somewhat mischievous gesture. "Oh, you didn't have to do that." Damien went into his pocket retrieving his wallet. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I've heard a lot of nice comments about you from the volunteer program and since the program doesn't pay much, or at all really, I figured I could get you a well-deserved lunch." She explained with a smile, satisfied with her well executed plan.

"Thank you," Damien replied in a grateful tone. "Just don't let the Doctor powers get to your head or we could run out of desserts or something even worse." He continued, allowing the humor from their conversation to continue.

"Just be sure not to cross me and you'll be fine." The two broke into some small laughter and began to eat their meal. "So, how do you like it here in Chance Harbor's General hospital?"

"I have nothing to complain about," Damien said while taking a drink from the canteen inside his bag. "I have always enjoyed playing my flute and if I get to make kids happy while they deal with cancer it's a big bonus."

"That's nice of you," Dr. Glaser remarked. "I have always found it fascinating how small pleasures can really improve a patient's health. It's only been a couple of weeks but I can already see the positive effects of your program."

"Thank you, it is after all the reason I volunteered." Damien responded, proud to hear the effects of his work directly from a doctor.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but, was there any particular reason you decided to get involved with our volunteer program?" Glaser inquired.

"I've wanted to get involved ever since Hurricane Katrina struck my home city, New Orleans." Damien responded, Glaser showed a sign of shock and sympathy however, Damien continued before she had a chance to respond. "A lot of people, most of whom I barely knew, really got involved in charities and volunteer programs of all sorts." Damien paused taking a moment, mentally sighing at the sad truth of his past. "I lost almost everything and could barely convince myself to do anything, I felt like I was being punished for something I didn't even do. But then all these volunteers came by, one guy in particular actually – Jason – really got me out of my idle state and I finally began to be myself again. Albeit slowly. If it wasn't for him, or any of the volunteers really I have no idea what I'd be like now, or if I'd even still be around. So after everyone left I felt the need to return the favor so I started volunteering myself. But, this is the first time I took a volunteer program so far out west."

"I'm sorry to hear about that disaster Damien, I hope I didn't upset you, bringing it up like that." Finally addressing the concerns she had grown earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Damien exclaimed, "It happened so long ago and I have to answer that question a lot so I've gotten used to it." Damien finished his sentence maintaining his composure.

"I see, are you here with family now?" The doctor inquired truly touched by Damien's story. Being a doctor she had often heard sad stories of people's background some happy, but most tragic - and Damien's was no exception. She always felt hearing the back stories to each patient gave an oddly reassuring touch and helped bond the doctors to their patients – in addition to their coworkers.

"My uncle has a vacation house near the woods, he's not currently using so he's letting me live there while I'm in Chance Harbor." He explained. "Besides, I have his number in case I need anything."

Dr. Glaser nodded as their conversation continued they bonded over many subjects, Glaser was very glad to meet this kind individual who even to her eyes seemed above and beyond the standard call of duty for any volunteer. He had a good heart which came as a surprise, considering his sad and unfortunate background. He definitely seemed the type to see the good side of any story.

Shortly before finishing their meal, Dr. Glaser received a text message which interrupted their conversation. _"Hi mom! Just letting you know that everything is on schedule and I am coming back tomorrow!"_ Upon finishing the text she smiled, excited to see her step-daughter whom she had not seen in months.

"Something to be happy about?" Damien asked as he stood up, grabbing his bag and equipment for his journey to his Uncle's cabin.

"Oh it's just that my step daughter is coming home tomorrow," She explained as they walked to the hospital's entrance. Suddenly, an idea sprung up in the doctor's head. "You know," Emily said slowly as they reached the parking lot. "My step-daughter is about your age and I think you could use a new friend, would you like to meet her at my home the day after tomorrow over dinner?"

Damien was shocked by the invitation, pondering the intent Emily may have had in mind when she issued the invitation. "Sure, I think that's a good idea. It would be nice to meet someone after being here for only a couple of weeks." He responded initially hesitant, but he quickly grew comfortable with the idea.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Here's my card, send me a message and I'll reply later with the address and time." She said pleased with the results of her scheme - if it could even be called that.

Damien nodded, taking the card and put it in his wallet. Just then the two of them heard the loud noise of a barking dog slowly approach them. Turning around they spotted a German shepherd glaring and growling at Damien while its owner held him back with the leash.

"I am so sorry!" The class president of Chance Harbor's high school apologized. "He's not normally like this I swear!" After much effort Sally finally got the dog to continue the walk.

"Well Sally's dog certainly didn't seem to like you very much." The female doctor stated. The incident almost rendered her speechless. "How strange, he normally is quite well behaved."

He shrugged. "Animals don't usually like me for some reason. I could never figure out why." Taking out his car keys he continued. "Thanks for the lunch, I can't wait to try your home cooking!" He finished as he entered his Gray Nissan and drove off to his cabin.

Emily Glaser blinked in confusion at the retreating car, wondering if the last thing she saw was a trick of light. "Weird, I thought his eyes were grey."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"I can't believe this…" Faye whispered to herself. But alas, there it was in writing _The Paternity test conducted by Chance Harbor General Hospital has concluded that the sample sent is a match in reference to patients: Jake Armstrong and Faye Chamberlain._ Despite what it said she read the piece of paper in front of her several more times before she had finally accepted it. The finer medical details certainly didn't help to clear anything up, she could read it a thousand time and still not make sense of it.

Then again she understood the only important part, the last line - _the sample sent is a match_. Over the past few months she had often wondered who should be the father - Jake or Adam - Adam would have had a more difficult time trying to establish a functional relationship but with Jake it was sure to bring some confusion to what it would mean for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, the sound she was growing anxious to hear waiting for Jake's arrival. Faye lifted herself off the couch and finally arrived at the door and saw the man, now feeling very uneasy to see him. "Hi Jake, finally have time to see me?" She started with an already aggressive tone.

"…I'm sorry?" Jake replied and began to enter following Faye's lead. He leaned in checking the clock hanging just inside the living room. "I'm only about ten minutes late." This response however failed to diffuse the anger and merely earned him a disgruntled noise and eye roll from Faye.

"Well here's the results of the damn test you wanted." She stated while walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. Giving an over exaggerated gesture to the papers mentioned dispensing the excess energy caused by her current emotional state.

Stunned, Jake hesitated before picking up the papers before him - studying the letter carefully - he felt a wave of relief and even a bit excited form this new prospect of being a father and further more thankful for the opportunity, he would've been very frustrated had the test gone any other way. "So the baby is mine!" Smiling he sat down next to Faye and laid his arm around her shoulder. "We're going to be such great parents." He continued clearly excited and confident in his ability to conquer the upcoming challenge. Leaning in for a kiss, she retreated and lightly pushed him back; leaving Jake ultimately shocked. "… I'm confused, I thought you'd be excited about this."

Faye sighed, the truth was all that happened was their situation had become even more complicated than it already had been. "So what, now all of a sudden that this child is indeed yours, you think that instantly means we're happening?!"

"Well you must have at least thought it was a possibility…" Jake replied unsure of how he was supposed to respond; at this point all he truly wanted was to avoid a minefield – a point he feared was already long gone.

"I thought I already made it clear over the past few months that I want nothing to do with you! Besides the moment Cassie decides that she wants you again she'll just snatch you away, like she does with everything else in my life." Faye said exasperated from her burst of anger, realizing her anger seemed somewhat unprovoked she began to wonder her argument was due to her pregnancy hormones.

"Faye as I told you before Cassie and I are over. You don't need to be so paranoid all of the time." Jake responded, pausing a bit realizing the argument was no longer being constructive. "Look what I can I do to prove to you that I want both you and the baby Faye? I really do want us to work."

Faye sighed, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to avoid this conversation – really wanted to – but what was she to do. Jake seemed so sure of himself to her, besides they were always great together. "Jake, I think it's best for now for us to just be friends…"

"Oh…" Jake responded and lowered his head, obviously disappointed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and began walking towards the door.

"But …" Faye interrupted before Jake could leave her house, "if you were to say ask me on a date or something I might just have to reconsider." She finished with a suggestive tone.

"So you mean like starting over? I think I can live with that." Jake responded walking back towards Faye, examining her for a reaction. "Can you though?" Not believing the words Faye just spoke.

She paused for a moment, hardly believing what she was about to say – then again, everything she had said up to this point surprised her. "Yeah, I think so." Her response plastering a smile on Jake's face.

"Alright so how about I pick you up next Saturday at around 6? The same place we went to on our first date." Jake said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"The place we dine and dashed?" Faye answered with a giggle. "Sure why not, but we are not doing that last part again."

"Awww, why not?" Jake responded teasingly.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." She replied in a mocking maternal tone. It created the exact response she craved though, he cracked a smile and made a slight twinge at the upcoming story.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Jake said faking a dismissive tone. "See you Saturday."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Damien left the tea shop pleased with the wide array of herbs and spices in their stock - many of which he had never tried or heard of himself. Despite having come in with only the herbs required to brew his favorite tea in mind he couldn't help but ponder at the wide array of possibilities the shop had opened. Let alone how the shop had managed to acquire such a grand selection of fresh herbs.

"_Ah, this shop is near the woods of the town. That must be why..." _Damien thought to himself as he approached his car, continuing his daydream of teas he could brew. Many would call Damien's taste exotic - his favorite being Linden tea which was never particularly popular in many of the places he visited, despite its numerous health benefits.

Upon reaching his car Damien became disappointed to note his keys and phone had been left inside the vehicle. "Great," Damien muttered. "Just what I needed to ruin a nice day."

Damien rested his hand on the window contemplating his options, wanting to avoid bothering someone this late at night he contemplated picking the lock himself but soon retracted the idea. _"No need to fall back on bad habits,"_ He thought.

This left the other option, looking around he spotted a lone two-story house across the street. He walked in silence towards the house. Once he reached the fence gate a familiar noise stopped him from ringing the bell. Looking over to his left he saw the same German Shepherd from the incident at the hospital parking lot.

The animal continued to glare and shout at him with an aggression in its eyes which marked a desire to attack him, and perhaps even kill him. The situation caused Damien to feel both sad and angry, he loved animals and they didn't always hate him, it was only because of that day… Damiens emotions continued to spiral him downwards, his thoughts becoming continually darker until he felt a long drawn out shiver along his spine.

"_Calm down," _He thought to himself in newfound dread, attempting to break out of his newfound emotional state. His efforts however, were in vain - emotions continued to culminate and his body commenced hyperventilating. He hurriedly searched in his jacket pocket for his canteen but to his horror, it was empty.

"No…" Damien murmured between short gasps and trembling hands. "I refilled it before going to lunch and barely drank since! It shouldn't be empty…unless…oh God, no…"

His breathing kept increasing as he held his hands on the gate like a lifeline. Slowly, Damien raised his head to see his reflection on the bright metal, his face showing clear signs that he was experiencing was likely a serious as a heart attack.

The color of his eyes then changed from their normal natural grey to a dark black. Damien prayed desperately to anyone with their divine ears on for help - if any deity was going to answer they were already too late. He was no longer able to control his own body as it convulsed and abruptly stopped.

He raised his head turning to the still barking dog, who immediately stopped and began whimpering the moment Damien had him in his sights, responding to the dogs whimper with a smug smirk.

"So," Damien said his voice now several pitches lower. "You like to howl, eh? Very well, howl!"

And with that, the German Shepherd was set ablaze, with all it could do was run in circles and howl as it continued its futile attempt to extinguish the flame. The uncaring Damien merely turned in response and walked away then with a wave of his hand the car door opened and he drove off into the night...


End file.
